


Average Days

by CMHolden



Series: Riftdale - Line One [4]
Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, average
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: Look, I'll level with you. These are pretty average chapters. If you want something more exciting... Look somewhere else, yeah?





	1. Average Morning

“God damn it, not again,” sighed Mike as two live chickens sat on his toast. Still, he was running late, so he had to scoff them down quick. He still had plenty of time in theory, but it could just be one of those where instead of brushing your teeth, you open your mouth to see a vaguely familiar memory and being forced to run your toothbrush over the mountains, definitely ruining them, or you could go to get in your car and find it’s been turned into a manual overnight. _Really should look into learning how to drive a manual_ , thought Mike, coughing up some feathers. He grabbed what would have been his keys, had they not turned into small snakes _again_. Still, plenty of time to try and get them to co-operate. He barely made it in the door on time. Not that anyone would notice. He sighed, putting on his cap and standing at the register.

“Morning!” called the familiar friendly voice of the only person that seemed to recognise him. Or remember him for that matter. Or even come in to buy sandwiches regularly anymore.

“Morning sir~ same as usual?”

“Of course~” He smiled as he pulled his cardigan tighter over his shoulders. “Same as usual” translated to “Surprise me,” so Mike just began using whatever toppings needed to be used up. The man paid and took his sandwich, before walking back to the start of the line to repeat the process again. It was kind of weird, but he kept the business alive and Mike employed, so who was he to judge?

Break time did not come quick enough. It also didn’t come too slowly. Mike sat down in the staff room.

“Hey Tim!” he greeted his co-worker. His co-worker stared at him with black soulless eyes. Mike sighed.

“One of those days, huh? How’s Debra? Are you still dating?”

Nothing.

“I’ve been having quite the reality distortions today, how about you?”

Zip. Nada. Tim was always the quiet sort. Never mind. Mike finished his lunch and went to greet the man with the cardigan again.

 


	2. Average Evening

Mike sighed. Tim had finished for the night, leaving him alone. He quietly swept the floor, collecting it into a dustpan. He whistled softly to himself, dumping the debris into the bin before getting the mop. He hummed along to the music playing on the radio, doing a little dance with the mop handle. He ended the song by dropping the mop in the bucket, causing it to fall over, splashing dirty water on the nice, clean floor.

“Aww, geez,” he muttered, sighing as he began mopping it all up again.

\---

He sighed, tapping his wheel as he drove home. Traffic wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t the best either. The song on the radio sang of love. Mike hummed along, pulling into the driveway part way through the song. He sat in the drive way, listening to the lyrics.

_I don’t know what I’d do, who I’d be_

_If I didn’t have you, next to me._

_And I wouldn’t want to be_

_Someone without someone_

_Next to me._

Mike blinked softly, turning off the radio. He collected up his things, going inside. He hung his bag up. He looked at his unit. While it wasn’t small, it wasn’t exactly big either. He had a bedroom and a bathroom separate from the rest of the rooms, but aside from that, it was mostly open plan. Mike looked over it. For some reason, it seemed bigger than usual. It seemed emptier. Mike grabbed his jacket and scarf. He locked the door behind him, walking off into the dusk, with no clear plan on where to go.

\---

The park was peaceful, if not a touch cold. Mike found himself staring into the fountain. The lights under the water showed the leaves that had fallen in. The ones around the centre statue were fairly bright, but not at all that interesting. The light on top was supposed to be shaped like a fish, but instead looked like a blob of hot glue that someone had made trying to clean out old glue. The trees had been pruned so the sky could be seen over the fountain. Mike looked at around. There were some teenagers sitting on a blanket, sharing a bottle of something. A few kids packed up their games to leave. A couple walked through the trees, fingers laced together. Mike found himself staring at them. The taller of the two kissed the other’s fingers, the other rubbing their thumb along the taller’s finger.

Mike found himself linking his own fingers. He ran his thumb between the other thumb and his index finger. It felt alright. _It’d feel better if someone one else was doing it_ he thought. He looked down at his hands. He pulled them apart, making fists before stretching his fingers out and shoving his hands into his coat pocket. He buried his face into his scarf. What was this feeling? Usually Mike felt better after a walk but… something was wrong. His heart ached. He craved something… but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The couple had moved away, leaving the park. Mike sighed, gently rubbing his chest. He continued to walk, quietly humming a soft tune to himself.


	3. Average Shift

“Tim… How did you meet Debrah?”

“She used to work here. Who are you again?”

“I’m Mike… I’ve worked with you for the past three months.”

“Oh, right. Mike. Sorry, I-“

“Forgot, yeah it’s fine. I’m used to it.”

Mike sighed, cutting tomatoes. Tim stood in the office. Must just be shy, not wanting to talk to him face to face. Mike hummed softly, taking the tub of tomatoes to the front. The sun rose softly over the buildings of Riftdale.

“…Sunrise is beautiful this morning…” he said, turning to Tim. Tim stared at him with blank, soulless eyes. Mike sighed, going back out the back, continuing to get ready for the day.

“D-did you say something man?”

“…No… It’s nothing,” said Mike, sighing softly. He kneaded the bread dough, humming to himself. What song was this?

_I don’t know what I’d do, who I’d be_

_If I didn’t have you, next to me._

_And I wouldn’t want to be_

_Someone without someone_

_Next to me._

 

Oh right. The same song as last night. That feeling in Mike’s chest came back. Like someone was squeezing his chest. He sighed, taking a breath to calm it. He continued opening.

\---

Break time was always pretty average. Mike sighed softly. He signed into a few apps. They were advertised to make friends. Many people also said they were just looking for friends. Mike swiped right on most people. Still no matches.

Mike sighed. Maybe they hadn’t seen him yet? Some people also seemed to be looking for relationships. Maybe he was too average. Everyone seemed so exciting.

Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he seemed boring to all of these people. But there was no way to make himself look interesting without straight up lying.

He sighed as he finished his lunch, going back to serve the man who didn’t seem to know how to wear a cardigan.

 

Sometimes being average was lonely.


	4. Average Feelings

Mike hummed to himself as he unlocked his door. He placed his bag on the bag rack, took off his shoes and sat in front of the tv. He opened his subway sandwich. A mistake in an order meant Mike didn’t have to cook tonight, which worked out well, seeing as he hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet. For once, the eggs remained eggs as he ate. He stared blankly at the show on TV. Some romantic soap opera. He changed the channel. Another soap opera. Ugh. He changed the channel. A trashy comedy series. Mike leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table as he ate. The man flipped a coin and fist pumped. He went over to a woman and kissed her. Mike sighed. Was all this romance really necessary? He changed over to the sports channel. The football game seemed to be part way through. He watched it through to the next break. He didn’t feel strongly towards either team, but it was better than anything else that would be on this hour. He scrunched up the subway wrapper and dropped it into a take-out bag he hadn’t put in the bin yet. The game stopped for a break. The camera panned around for the kiss cam. Mike sighed, taking the opportunity to clear out the sitting area from his trash. He started doing the dishes left in the sink from that morning and even went as far as cleaning out the oven before going to sit back down. The kiss cam had stopped, but a footballer had the microphone. He asked everyone to hold their sign up. In the team colours, the signs together read “Dylan, will you marry me?” Another footballer from the other team ran over to hug him. Mike turned the TV off. He rubbed his chest with a sigh as he gathered up his laundry to take to the laundromat after work tomorrow. He took a hot shower before getting into his pyjamas and sitting at his desk. Maybe there’d be a match now? He checked all of his sites for friends. One message. He opened his message bank to see another sponsored post. He sighed as he opened Facebook. Nothing in his timeline.

“This would probably be more interesting if I had some friends on here,” he muttered as he opened a game to play for a while. He sighed as he fed his virtual farm animals, quickly growing bored and turning off the computer. He stared at the ceiling. He was craving something, but what? Too late to go get anything anyway. He sighed as he climbed into bed. He curled up on his side. The feeling in his chest came back. An aching, desperate feeling.

Mike took a deep breath. Maybe he should go to the doctor about it? It kept happening. Maybe it was those anxiety attacks Deborah has? He felt the lump in his chest move up his throat. He kept trying to take deep breaths, but they became shallower, rapidly slipping from Mike’s control. He felt his lip quiver and his eyes water. He rolled over, looking to the other empty side of the bed. He reached over, pulling a pillow over from the other side, holding it to his chest to try and silence the growing throb in his chest. For a moment, it helped.

 _Your pillow’s your only friend._ Piss off. Mike closed his eyes tight. _Too bad the pillow doesn’t have Facebook._ Shut up. _Why would anyone want to be your friend anyway? What can you offer them? Anything you can offer, someone else can offer better._ Friends are friends because they like you. Not because you have something to give them. _No one likes you anyway._ Fuck.

One soft sob escaped. Mike buried his face into the soft plush cotton. He kept trying to breathe. He picked up the phone, looking through his contacts. The number for the store, the number of the cab and several delivery numbers stared back at him.

 _You have no one to call. No one to text. No one who even remembers your name_.

Hard, jolting sobs racked Mike. He cried into his pillow, pulling it close. He squeezed it tight, desperate for some type of comfort. The tear flowed out, each whine violently shaking Mike through his core. He squeezed the pillow so tight he was able to also hold himself. He gently rubbed his own shoulder. A soft touch. A small feeling of comfort. As if someone was there with him. But there was no one. He sat up, holding his head in his hands. The sobs subsided, only to come back twice as hard a few seconds later. Mike held his chest as if he wanted to rip the feeling out through it. He took fistfuls of hair, tugging them as a distraction. Someone knocked at his door. Fuck. Shit. Damn it.

Mike slipped his slippers on, throwing his nightgown over his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes dry, taking one last breath before opening the door. A security guard stood in front of him.

“Hello son, there’s been a noise complaint fro-” his eyes locked with Mike’s, he went silent. Black soulless eyes.

“S-sorry,” Mike said, trying to not let his voice squeak, “I’ll… keep it down.” He waited for a response before closing and locking the door. The sobs threatened to come forth. He went and grabbed himself a bowl of plain vanilla ice cream, eating the feelings into submission. He put the bowl into the sink, his lip still shaking. He stripped off and climbed back into the shower, letting the icy water wash over him. He slid to the bottom, curling up on himself. The sobs flowed forth, much quitter through the chattering of his teeth.

\---

He let his head roll back. He let out a soft sigh. His skin was blue, and his teeth were at serious risk of cracking from the chattering, but he finally calmed down enough to breathe clearly again. He stared at his ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly above him. He turned the tap off, drying and re-dressing himself. He pulled the blankets off his bed, moving out to the couch. He heated up a hot water bottle, placing it in the extra pillow. He curled up on the couch and held the heated bottle close to his chest. Mike pulled the blanket over his shoulders, sighing softly as exhaustion swept over him. He'd only had three hours to rest before he’d have to wake and get ready for work.


	5. Average Meeting

Mike stared aimlessly into the bucket of tomatoes in front of him. His eyes had enough bags they were ready to board a flight. He rubbed his eyes, snapping back to life before taking the tomatoes out front. A lazy Wednesday lunch time. Tim didn’t seem to even notice him today. Kind of hurt to be ignored, but Mike was used to it. He made a catering platter for the man-who-couldn’t-wear-cardigans-properly, and started making a bunch of other sandwiches for throughout the day when he would inevitably come back. Made transactions much faster when he just has to pay. The bell for the door out the front rang.

“You’re running late~” Mike said softly, trying to make a joke, “You’re usually here ten minutes after opening.”

“I’m sorry?” replied the soft little voice. Mike turned to see a petite woman of Chinese descent standing at the ordering bar. Her hair sat smoothly over her shoulders in sleek dark streams. Her eyes seemed to be looking down at the bench, but they appeared glassed over. Not in the same way as the others though. There was no black, but there was a light grey film covering her eyes.

“Sorry… I was expecting someone else,” Mike said with an awkward smile. He noticed her red seeing cane.

”Ah, I see. Sorry, I’ve just come into town and I’m looking for the Subway. If I remember correctly, it should be here.”

“You’re in the right place! What can I get you?”

“…I just wanted a 6 inch with avocado, cheese, onion and bacon. And uh… teriyaki chicken if you have it.”

“Of course!” Crap, which one of these things was teriyaki? He made the sandwich and wrapped it up. She smiled, small but warm.

“Can I have an M’n’M cookie?”

“Sorry… we only have plain chocolate chip or double choc here.”

“Plain then.” Mike smiled and got it for her. She paid with card. He helped her find the machine and placed the food into her hand. She sat and ate. Mike watched. He really should have been working. She picked up her phone, holding it to her ear to listen to it as it spoke to her. Her eyes twinkled as she laughed. The ache came back to his chest.

“Cat got your tongue?” the man said, standing in front of him. Mike jumped, before giving a bashful smile.

“Sorry, got distracted. One catering order. Want to take a mystery sub as well?”

“I’ll come back for it later~”

\---

Mike walked out of the building again, walking around Tim being scanned. The girl hadn’t been scanned. She simply left, no one seeming to notice her. He sighed as he took his car back home. Once again, he was left with a choice of either noodles or toast for dinner because Tim just couldn’t clean the bread toaster by himself. Mike had shown him a dozen times, but each time he would stare blankly at him and forget it by the time Mike walked out of the room. Noodles made less mess. He put them in the microwave, sighing as he leaned against the bench. The ache hadn’t left all day. The woman danced in his mind. Her smile, the way her hair sat on her shoulder, how she would eat the sandwich so carefully to make sure none of the fillings came out.

“I don’t see why anyone would hate eating here that much,” she said on the phone, “I mean, sure it’s not great, but it’s not much worse than O’s Sandwich Delight… I mean… Everyone else seems to like that place better, but I prefer the variety here. I’ll see you when I get back, ok?” was what she said as she waved goodbye.

 _She wouldn’t date you._ No shit, chances are he’d never see her again. _Even if she did, what could you offer?_ A bowl of noodles to shut this thought train up. Mike took the noodles and collapsed onto the couch to relax for the evening.


	6. Average Ride

Crap, of all the days for his car to be serviced, Mike had to choose the day it was pouring with rain. Mike held his bag over his head as he ran to the bus station. Another long day at work, one customer every second. That guy could circle the line fast. Mike stepped inside and tapped his card. Way easier than trying to buy a ticket from the counter. He took a seat as he waited for his bus to come in. This time of night, there weren’t many people around. Most caught the last bus. Mike looked down at his phone. There was the little bird game he liked, but that was about all the notifications he had. A soft swish of turquoise caught his eye as the hem of a short shirt moved passed him. He looked up to see the woman from the Subway pass him and go to the counter.

“Is there another bus to West Riftdale?”

“I’m sorry Mam, the last one left about 20 minutes ago.”

“…Are there any buses that can get me closer to there?”

“The last bus for the night can take you to the joining points of the districts?”

“Oh, I guess that would make the walk shorter…”

“We do have a taxi phone right here that you can use.”

“Where?”

“Over there.”

“W-where is there?”

“Just look where I’m pointing!”

“Wanna say that again?” she said holding up her cane. The man behind the counter pulled a face of _welp, someone bury me because I fucked up royally._ The woman bought a ticket and sat across from Mike. Would she know if he was staring? I mean, you get the feeling when someone is staring at you when you don’t know they are? Should he say something?

“Bus boarding for East and North Riftdale.”

She got up and went to the bus. He followed. She sat down near the front. He sat across the aisle from her.

“Uh,” Oh, hello voice crack city, “Hi, I’m Mike.”

“…Hi… I’m Jane.” She smiled gently.

“Uhm… I don’t want to be creepy… But I couldn’t help overhear your problem. I’m on my way to pick up my car… and uh… I could give you a ride if you wanna… I mean I totally understand if you don’t want to, but I thought I’d offer to save you walking in the rain.”

“Oh… Thank you, I’d appreciate it… uh… do you mind if I give my mother your licence plate and stuff? She doesn’t like me getting rides without knowing who I’m with.”

“Y-yeah! That’s fine!” _holyshitholyshitholyshit_

“I… I know you from somewhere…”

“Y-you do?”

“…I think you made me a sandwich… It tasted alright, but I think it gave me food poisoning because I was really sick the next day…”

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine~”

\---

The mechanic had returned the car to Mike’s address for him, meaning he was able to go straight there. He opened the car door for her, helping her find the seat. He took a picture of his number plate to send to her mother on her phone, before getting in and beginning to drive. He pulled up in front of the address.

“D-do you need help getting in?”

“No need. 3. 2. 1.”

“Jane Doe! You’re late!” a short, round woman, much similar in the face to Jane, said as she came out.

“Thanks for the ride, Mike. Hopefully, I’ll get to meet you again.”

“Y-yeah… Hopefully.”

He watched as they walked inside before driving home himself. The ache in his chest lightened as he hummed softly to himself.


	7. Average Friend Request

A beautiful day. Not too hot, not too cold. Mike’s day off. Feeding digital animals fills time, but it offers no real achievement. A little red bubble appeared over the friends' icon. Oh boy, more porn bots. Mike opened it.

_Jane Doe has sent you a friend request_

Her picture showed her smiling down at a small plant in a little pot. She wore a yellow dress and a wide-brimmed hat that framed her face perfectly. Mike felt his heart flutter. He pressed accept. Did he message first? Did she message first? OH GOD, WHO MESSAGES FIRST?

_-Hey!_

She does, apparently.

_-I hope I got the right person. I think you gave me a ride the other day?_

_-Hello, yes, that was I._

No, that’s lame.

_-Haha yeah._

Now you don’t look interested. Be interested!

 _-Hey, yeah. Glad you got home safely_.

Good enough.

 

_-I saw you were playing Animal Life Hero. Mind sending me a few lives?_

_-Sure, no problem. I have spare grain if you need it, your cow needs feeding._

_-omg, please? :D_

A beautiful day of sitting inside. A beautiful day indeed.


	8. Average Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it seem like I've got no plot?? You'd be wrong~

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had started talking, and already the feeling in his chest had lessened. Mike hummed softly as he walked through the park. Today was pretty alright. Today was pretty good. Mike sat on the park bench, watching a busker play on his guitar. Jane hummed as she tapped her stick around. She wore gym pants and a light t-shirt.

“Hey!” said Mike. Jane jumped. She turned her head in Mike’s direction with a smile.

“Hey, Mike! I thought we were meeting at the fountain side benches?”

“They’re blocked off. Those guys in the suits seem to be working on something.”

“Oh! So, what are we doing today?”

“Well, I’m happy to do anything really! I don’t get to hang with friends much.”

“Conflict in schedule?”

“…Yeah,” _They never seem to get the time to do anything but have staring competitions._

“Oh well~ Why don’t we go see a movie?”

“…But… you can’t see them.”

“But I can still hear~ C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“… Yeah, alright!”

\---

Mike smiled as Jane smacked his hand. Watching her face was better than any reveal in the film. He walked next to her at the end, watching her face as she spoke. Something about her “I can’t believe she wasn’t a red herring!” face made his heart melt. The curve of her upper lip became more and more distracting.

“So, what did you think of the movie?” she asked suddenly. _Crap, what **do** I think of the movie?_

“Uhh… I’m pretty sure I saw the original.”

“Original?”

“Yeah, this is a remake of a movie from… Early 1980’s, if I’m not mistaken.”

“So you knew the ending?! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t want to ruin the movie!”

She laughed, and everything about her was perfect. The crinkle in her nose, the soft snort as she inhaled, how hair fell around her shoulders. Every little detail made his heart leap softly. He drove her home, smiling softly to himself.

“… Want to go for a drive?” she asked, “I don’t want to go home yet.”

“…Sure! Anywhere in mind?”

“… The South Riftdale Lookout.”

He nodded, driving past her house.

\---

He pulled the handbrake on, looking over Riftdale.

“Woah…”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

In the soft light of dusk, the lights of Riftdale twinkled like a hundred fireflies. Cars driving through the streets looked so small, as if Mike could just reach forward and touch it.

“I can see the subway sign for here!” said Mike as the faulty flicker of the B caught his eye.

“I used to come up here with my sister when we were younger. We lived closer to the overpass then, so it was just a short walk.”

“… What would you do up here?”

“Make daisy chains, mostly. But when I was younger, I used to love sitting up here to watch the lights of the city bland with the stars.”

“… You used to see?”

“… Yeah. Brain tumour, age 12.”

“Oh god…”

“22% chance of survival. I’m honestly happier to have lost my vision. I just… miss some things.”

“… I wish I could help you see.”

Jane smiled softly, “I’ll be fine.” She shivered as a cold breeze blew past. Mike took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. “Jesus, you’re freaking tall.”

“…I’m an average height.”

“Average for what, giraffes?”

“The average height for a male is 5’9. You’re just small.”

“Say that to my face.”

“I am saying it to your face.”

“… Shut up, Mike.”

He laughed softly.

“… Hey Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“You free next Saturday?”

“… Sure, why?”

“… I’m having a party. Saturday marks the day I’m officially out of remission. Wanna come?”

“Wait seriously?”

“Of course!”  
“… Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to come. Should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself~!”

“… I’ll be there.”


	9. Average Party

Mike stood at the door. What do you bring to a party? She said just himself, but he felt like that’d be rude, so he bought chips but _oh god what if no one likes these chips now they’re just clutter on the table_.

He knocked. God, what even _is_ a party. A woman, probably younger than Jane opened the door. She was staring at her phone, chewing something.

“Uh, Hi I’m here for Jane’s r-remission party?” the girl nodded and walked down the hall. Mike closed the door and followed her. The party seemed to be taking place in a large living area connected to the kitchen.

“Jane, another friend is here!” the girl called before wandering off again. Jane smiled walking over to him.

“Hey~”

“Hi. Quite a few people here.”

“Mike! You made it!”

“Yeah well… I figured it was an important event and I wouldn’t want to miss it. I bought Doritos.”

“Oh Mike, thank you! Go mingle, I’ll be right back.”

 _Shitshitshit please don’t leave you’re the only person I know here_ “Okay, cool!”

Mingling. Shouldn’t be hard, just go say hi to someone who doesn’t seem busy. No problem.

Literally every single damn person here was talking to someone else. Damn it. Mike stood in the corner to see if there were any conversations he could politely join. Most of them were talking about high school. _Did I even go to this high school? Did I even go to **A** high school?_ One girl left her group to come and get something off the table near Mike.

“H-hi.” Hello, voice squeak. She stared at him. Oh god, how _embarrassing._ He probably just sounded like the most utter tool in the world. She kept staring with blank, soulless eyes. He gave an awkward wave and walked away. He heard her make a sound in the back of her throat from behind him, before getting what she came for. He went to get a drink before standing in a different corner.

 _Just take your time Mike, it’ll be ok_.

\---

Mike sat outside on the footstep, very much not ok. Every single person he spoke to just stared at him. The feeling in his chest exploded into a firecracker of _Nope_ , making him wish he never came. Jane had to speak to everyone, and it made more sense for her to stick to the groups rather than just talk to him. He sighed softly, wiping some random chip crumbs off his sleeve.

“Mike?” Jane stood at the door.

“Oh, hey.”

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere!”

“Oh, uh yeah… sorry, just needed to step out for a second.”

“Yeah? You ok?”

“Just… not used to crowds.”

“Ah, fair enough. Me either to be honest.”

“Important day though.”

“Yeah. So important my parents wrote the guest list.”

“Huh?”

“Half the people in there really only spoke to me because they didn’t want to be an ass to the blind kid.”

“Oh…”

“If I had it my way, I would have had you, Marcie, Amelia, Joseph and Kane. Maybe Sam if they could make it.”

“Oh… are any of them here?”

“Marcie and Amelia are, but Joseph and Kane couldn’t make it.”

“Oh…”

“I’m really glad you made it, Mike.” She rested her head on his shoulder. In that moment, everything felt… ok.

“…Can I touch your face?”

“…I thought that was just a thing blind people did on TV?”

“It is… but people keep saying you have a really average face. I kinda wanna know what that is.”

“…Sure.”

She reached up, accidentally slapping his face before gently feeling his face.

“Your face is so symmetrical… gosh, like, perfectly so,” she said softly. Perfectly? No one ever used that kind of language to talk about him before. “Strong jawline… smooth curve of the nose… a little bit of stubble… why are your eyelids so soft? Do you like… just moisturise your eyelids and nothing else?”

“You got me.”

“I knew it!”

He gently laughed. The party sucked. But seeing her happy? Worth it.


	10. Average Sleepover

Mike hummed softly as the tv played in the background. He poured the popcorn into the bowl.

“Who do you think’s gonna win?” called Jane, feet on the coffee table.

“The Michaelsons. Did you see the state of the Devon’s kitchen?”

“No.”

“… Did you hear the ominous music playing as they judged?”

“Describe it to me~”

“The music, or the room?”

“The kitchen!”

“Well, they ended up hot gluing the tiles in place because they ran out of grout, and it shows.”

“Hold on, I thought this was a cooking show?”

“It is.”

“So… whoever built the room used hot glue?”

“Yeah, the Devons.”

“Wait, they built it?”

“Yeah, it was part of the challenge.”

“I thought it was a cooking competition, not a building competition.”

“It’s both.”

“Oh.”

The tv cut to a news break. A woman giving the highlights spoke in a calm and quiet manner.

“A severe thunderstorm is heading towards Riftdale. The city council is recommending businesses close for the day and everyone stays inside. This is likely to lead to flash flooding. Experts expect the start of the storm to hit West Riftdale in the next two days, traveling over the city for an expected 48 hours.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” sighed Mike.

“Ever notice how we get this weather this time every year?” said Jane, taking some popcorn.

“Yeah… season change.”

“No, I mean… exactly the same date every year.”

“Huh… Is that not normal anywhere else?”

“No… you haven’t lived outside of Riftdale, have you?”

“I have but.. It was normal there.”

“Oh… So, what are your plans for this year’s storm?”

“Same as every year. I have my solar battery charged, so I’m just going to watch DVDs until it passes.”

“Don’t you have anyone to spend it with?”

“No? I live alone. You know that?”

“You don’t go see you neighbours?”

“Oh sure, I used to check on Mrs Muntz on the third floor. She had dementia. Her carer was a live in, but sometimes they needed an extra hand during storms. Mrs Muntz didn’t like loud noises. They scared her. Old war nurse, you know?”

“Oh, that’s sweet.”

“I don’t think the carer liked me much. She kinda stared at me all the time… I think it’s because I didn’t correct Mrs Muntz when she thought I was her brother.”

“Oh… Are you going to go visit her this storm?”

“I don’t think I can. She died last spring.”

“Oh, Mike… I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Mike shrugged, “She was nearly 103 years old. She outlived three of her four children, and two of her grand kids. She had a good life.”

Jane nodded softly. “So… you’re going to be alone?”

“…Yeah. But that’s not really much of a bother. I do have a bunch of books to read so…”

“For two whole days?”

“…I am a slow reader.”

“…I can’t imagine being alone for two hours, let alone two days.”

“…What do your family do?”

“Well, the house has been in my family since the first world war, so we go stay in the bunker.”

“That sounds like fun… Show’s back.”

Jane blinked for a few moments, listening to the contestants’ lament over their poor purchase decisions.

“I thought this was a cooking/building show, not bargain hunters.”

“It’s that too.”

\---

Mike hummed, setting up the solar powered generators. He pilled up the books and DVDs to watch. He received a text.

_Can I come over?_

Jane? Mike blinked at the message.

_The storm’s meant to hit in a few hours. I won’t be able to get you home._

Mike sipped his drink.

_Sleepover?_

A sleep over? Mike never had a sleep over before.

_Sure. I’ll come get you now._

_Thanks, Mike._

\---

“Hey… Is everything ok?” Mike asked, taking her bag from her.

“Everything’s fine! Why do you ask?”

“You seemed pretty interested in leaving.”

“…I’ll explain later.”

Mike nodded, helping her into the car. The wind had started to pick up, and the horizon was dark behind them. Mike drove Jane home, helping her to his apartment. She let out a sigh.

“Mom had us in the bunker… I forgot how small it was. And now our cousins are staying… I couldn’t move without tripping. I didn’t really want to spend the next two days on my bed, waiting it out.”

“Well, I hope you like sandwiches and microwave food, because that’s what I’ve got.”

“Sounds perfect~”

\---

Mike hummed softly, the power our but the room still lit by the TV, playing an old episode of _When the World Ends, We Sing_ quietly in the background. Jane leaned against Mike’s arm, listening to the rain splatter against the window pane, and the thunder roar across the city.

“… It sounds so beautiful.”

“…Yeah, it does,” said Mike, sipping his drink.

“…I wish I could take a shower,” sighed Jane.

“Well… the water in this building runs on gas, so you should be able to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just got to wait a little longer for the water to heat up.”

“Might just do that…”

“Need any help?”

“Should be fine. How do you control the heat?”

“Left for hot, right for cold.”

\---

Mike hummed, setting up the couch for him to sleep on so Jane could have his bed. It was a friendly thing to do, after all, and Mike wanted to be a good ho-

Jane screamed from the bathroom.

“Jane?!” Mike called, racing down to knock on the door.

“M-mike?”

“Jane, what’s wrong?”

“S-something’s wrong…! Something’s wrong Mike!”

Mike opened the door.

“I’m not looking… Jane?”

“I-is this…. Is this blood? It smells like blood…”

Mike opened his eyes. Jane sat in the bath tub, shower flowing above her. He held his phone light up to see the crimson red blood flow out.

“M-mike… what’s happening?”

“…You haven’t had this happen before?”

“Had _what_ happen?”

“…Reality distortion. Isn’t this normal?”

“What kind of _freak_ would think this is _normal_?!”

Mike froze. He sighed and turned off the tap, before quickly turning it on and off again.

“W-what are you doing?”

“This is what I do when this happens. Get it back to water. Don’t worry, I’m still not looking.”

He got the water back to a nice… existence, before getting it to a warm temperature. He took it off the hook and began running it over her body.

“I promise I’m still not looking.”

\---

Mike sat on the widow ledge. Jane hugged her knees at the other side of the couch.

“…I wanna go home.”

“… I-I know… I don’t… I can’t drive in…”

“I shouldn’t have come…”

“…Jane, I’m sorry.”

“In what damned plane of existence is _blood_ coming out of the tap _normal_?”

“…I guess I never questioned it…”

“What? Did it happen to your parents to?”

“I-I mean.. they are just concepts…”

“ _Concepts?_ ”

“Y-yeah… I thought… everyone’s parents were…”

“You’ve _met_ my mother.”

“You can’t… Bring them in existence for important occasions?”

Silence. Thick, horrible, awful silence. Jane sniffed softly. His first friend. His first friend ever, and he’s blown it. The second person to ever acknowledge him, and the first person to ever ask him to hang outside of work. And he had hurt her. Not directly. But… if this wasn’t normal for her…

He slid down to the floor. A deep crushing feeling weighed in his chest.

“Mike… what are you?”

“I’m… me.”

“…Where were you born.”

“…I don’t know.”

“…Were you born?”

“I… Don’t think so…”

“…I-is this… normal to you? As well? People freaking out?”

“This… has never happened to me before.”

Never had Mike even have a friend stay over. Never has anyone borrowed his shower. Never had he had anyone to cook for. Never had he done anything with another person. Jane hid her face in her knees.

“…I make up my bed for you to sleep in… If you… were tired.”

“…Is it going to transform into a bed of nails part way through the night?”

“No… the only reality distortion I’ve had with that is sometimes it goes from a King to a Queen… but the sheet stretched with it so…”

“Oh… Ok. Goodnight… Mike.”

“Do you need he-”

“No. I’m fine.”

Mike watched her leave down the passage to his room. He turned off the TV. He curled up in a ball on the couch.

He had successfully ruined the best, and only, friendship he had.

His heart felt like it was gripped in a vice.

And this time, he had no ice cream to numb the pain.


	11. Average Night

Jane curled up in the bed. No reality distortions. She sniffed her hand. The smell of blood had long gone. Mike knew just what to do. He knew how to help her. The blankets around her were soft and warm. She gently stroked the pillow. These were nicer sheets than the last time she was in here. Mike was looking for his shoes. She’d sat on his bed. The sheets were hard and crinkly. He said they were comfy enough for him. He didn’t see the point of using the soft ones. They’d get dirty.

These were the nice sheets. Mike got them out for her. She reached out to the other side of the bed. Plenty of room.

“Mike?”

No response. She sat up. The silence was suffocating. She called out again. Was he ignoring her? Oh god, he probably was. She had called him a freak. She snapped at him. Even after she did that… he still helped her. He still made sure not to look as he helped her get the blood off, as he got her in a towel. He helped her find her pajamas. He stood with his back to her while she got dressed. He told her what he was doing. He could have easily watched her naked if he wanted, but he didn’t. He hadn’t left her when she needed him. But she still called him a freak, questioned him… in his own home. And then took his bed.

Jane got up. She quietly shuffled across the room to the door.

“Mike?”

No answer. She shuffled along the passage, smacking her knee on the door frame, letting out a soft hiss.

“Mike?”

She heard the soft sniffs and gasps of someone crying, but no response. Getting on her knees, she felt her way forward and around the coffee table. She found the soft, velvety fabric of the couch and the hard, scratchy fabric that was the blanket. She placed her hand slightly higher up onto Mike’s bare back. It quivered with the soft sobs. She placed her other hand on his back, gently placing her hand on Mike’s head. Soft tufts of hair tickled her hand.

“M-mike? Please… wake up,” she said, her voice choking with tears. She gently shook him. He stirred gently. She felt him roll over.

“Jane?”

“M-mike… I-I’m sorry…”

She felt Mike move to sit up, gently holding her by the shoulders.

“A-are you ok? Did something happen?”

“Mike…”

“T-the rain’s died down… I could… try getting you home now if you want…”

“Mike… Come to bed.”

“What?”

“I’m scared… and I need you to be with me. Please…”

“...Of course.” She felt him gently help her up, seeing her down to the bedroom. He tucked her in before sitting on the other side.

“…Lie down, Mike.”

“…Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

She felt the bed shift as Mike lied next to her. She reached forward and placed a small hand on his chest.

“Jane?”

“…Yeah?”

“…I… I don’t think I’m human.”

She shuffled into his chest, gently holding him.

“… Tell me about where you used to live.”

“… It was much like here… only hotter.”

“So like… Florida?”

“Are reality distortions normal in Florida?”

“Well, no. Florida’s just weird.”

“…I’m so sorry, Jane.”

“… It’s not your fault.”

“I-I think… It might be? I think… These things only happen to me… so when I’m near things, this… happens.”

“Mike… you’re the first person I’m sure likes me for who I am… and isn’t just being nice because I’m blind. And I like that. And I’m scared… but you’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

Jane closed her eyes, snuggled into Mike’s bare chest. Mike held her close.

\---

Mike didn’t want to move. Jane had rolled over, but still remained at his side. He held her gently. He could have lost her. The best thing that ever happened in his life, and he nearly lost it. He still could lose it.

“Mike?”

“…Jane?”

“… I’m sorry I called you a freak. You’re not a freak. You’re Mike.”

“I mean… I can’t really blame you.” He let out an awkward laugh.

“… I think we should make a list, of what is and isn’t normal. Then compare notes… So I know what to expect from now on.”

“…Ok.”

\---

“Ok, we’ll put that under ‘things that are normal for Mike’” said Jane, typing in “People Screaming that they can see all after looking at his face.”

“… That’s why people stare at me. There’s something about me… that makes people stare.”

“… I’m here for you. We can figure this out together.”

“… You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Jane.”

“… You too.”

 


	12. Average Orange

The drive home was awkward. But not in an “I never want to speak to you again” way. More like a “This has been super weird and I don’t want to make you feel bad, but _dear god I don’t want this to happen again_ ” kind of way. Jane sat with her hands in her lap, quietly bobbing to the music. Mike drove in silence.

“Don’t cry, Mike.”

“I’m not crying.”

“I can hear it in your breathing.”

“I’m not actually crying yet though. So… I didn’t lie.” His voice faded off. In the three days Jane stayed, there were 4 reality distortions. An average amount for Mike, but each one carried the potential to scare her away for good.

“… Would you like to stay with me?”

“Yes, let your whole family have blood showers. Excellent.”

Jane laughed. The soft, beautiful laugh of the angels, flittering through the air. Shortly followed by a honking snort.

“My sister’s name is Carrie~,” Jane said with a soft smile. Mike smiled softly, sighing gently.

“I think… it’s best if I don’t… but thank you for the invite.”

“Oh… Well, ok.”

Oh no, she sounds sad. Say something, stupid!

“But you’re always welcome at my place!”

“Thanks, Mike…” she gave a small smile before opening the door. Mike smiled sadly.

“U-uh… Jane…?”

“Yeah?”

“… Want me to take you to the lookout tonight? Or… tomorrow?”

“… Tonight would be lovely.”

\---

“… what are you thinking about?” Jane asked, peeling an orange.

“What am I?”

“Probably stardust or something.”

“Isn’t… everyone stardust.”

“Yup.”

Mike looked out of the front window, sighing softly. The Subway sign flickered in the distance. The stars twinkled over the lazy city.

 

 

Or as lazy as a city gets when a good section of the main street was obliterated by mother nature.

Jane pressed half of the orange against Mike’s arm.

“I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiled, taking the orange. Jane felt down his arm and held his hand. Mike felt the warmth rise in his cheeks.

“… Your pulse just rose. Is this the first time someone’s held your hand?”

“Since the eighth grade.”

“D-did you actually go to school?”

“… I don’t… know?”

“So, we’ll place that under “Normal things that are weird for you”?”

“… Yeah.”

Jane rested her head on his shoulder.

And it felt as if the world stopped still for the moment.

 


	13. Average Confession

Mike hummed softly, stirring a pot. So far, it was leek and potato soup. It was _originally_ supposed to be onion chowder, but at least it’s still something Jane can eat. Jane laid on the couch, listening to a record.

“It’s kind of cool to listen to this on vinyl,” she hummed softly, flicking a magazine back and forth between her hands, “Feels real 50’s, y’know?”

“You have no idea what you’re holding, do you?” He grinned, bringing over a pipping hot bowl of onion chowder. Ugh, these reality distortions were really getting on his nerve. Just pick a soup and stick to it already.

“Junk mail.”

“Wrong”

“Judging by how crinkled it is, it’s either rubbish or junk mail.”

“I have something smoother, if you’d prefer.”

“I prefer the sound this makes.”

He placed the bowls on the table.

“Grand finale tonight. Place your bets.”

“Jennifer was the one who was shot, Graham pulled the trigger. $10”

“I see your bet and raise you $20, they won’t actually reveal it until the end of the episode. Fiona pulled the trigger, Graham’s dead.”

“You’re on.”

\---

“Do you feel proud? Robbing a blind girl?” Jane handed him her wallet. Mike took $20 out, handing it back.

“Very, thank you for asking.”

Jane huffed, leaning back on the couch. Mike chuckled softly.

“… I really like hanging out with you,” she said softly.

“I like hanging out with you too…”

“No, I mean… I… really like you.”

“… I really like you too.”

“No, I mean… Mike, have you ever had a girlfriend?”

Mike blinked. He thought for a moment.

“I remember _having_ exes. I don’t… remember dating them or anything specific though.”

“Oh…”

“Why do you ask?”

“… No reason.”

“What about you? Anyone interesting in your life?”

“Kinda hard to date when people think you’re weak and helpless.”

“Oh.”

“… Sorry, I made it weird.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.”

He rested his head next to her, making an annoying humming sound in his throat. She smiled softly.

“God, I hate your frog impersonations.”

“No, you don’t~”

“No… I don’t.”

Mike watched her. He knew he was never worth her, and he wasn’t going to scare her off by pushing the issue. He was happy to be her friend, and if that’s all she wanted.

Her perfect brow furrowed down slightly.

“… I think anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Would you… be lucky?”

“I said anyone, didn’t I? But why would you want me?” he chuckled softly.

“… When you give hugs, they’re not too firm… and not too loose. You’re never too loud or too quiet. You make cookies with the perfect chocolate chip to batter ratio. Your soups are never too hot or too cold. You're not too tall or too short. Everything about you is… perfect.”

 _Perfect._ No one had ever called him that before. Average, basic, simple… boring. But never perfect. He blinked.

“… I’m sorry,” Jane said, “I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t want to lose you. Please, forget I sa-”

“If you want me, I’m yours,” Mike blurted out.

Silence.

Still, empty silence.

Mike sat back.

“I-if you…want me. But only if you do. Because I’m happy to just spend my days by your side. I don’t… want you to feel like… y’know.” He trailed off.

Jane moved over to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Let’s just… take it one day at a time. See what happens…”

Mike nodded. Jane gently felt his lips, bringing hers up to gently meet them in a small peck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"... One day at a time."


	14. Average Date

Mike sat awkwardly in the car.

_It's going to be fine, Mike. It’s just like every other time you’ve been out with her. Just because it has the “date” label, doesn’t mean it’s any different._

He took a deep breath, tapping the steering wheel. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a cute green vintage inspired dress with a pink ribbon around it. Inside that dress, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair had been pinned up into victory curls and tied back into a low ponytail. Her cheekbones had a subtle touch of blush, while her eyeliner was in a sharp cat eye. Her lips were a dark maroon, matching her cane.

Mike watched her tottle in a low pair of heels for a second, before snapping back to reality to get out and open the door for her.

“You look amazing.”

“You do too~”

“… You’re blind.”

“As far as I know, you look amazing.”

Mike was wearing a new shirt, but he couldn’t get his hair to behave.

“… Can you describe what I’m wearing?”

“You don’t know?”

“My sister dressed me. She heard this was a date and took it upon herself.”

\---

Mike gently held her arm as he led her through the park. The area was bustling with the activity of the evening market, music floating softly through the air. Jane hummed along happily, eating her kettle corn. Mike smiled happily, taking her up close so she could hear better. She happily swayed to the music, gently holding his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Mike took her empty kettle corn box and placed it in the bin.

“…May I have this dance?”

“Mike, I don’t know how to dance.”

“Neither do I. I only know the basics from high school gym.”

“Which you’re not entirely sure ever happened.”

“Exactly~”

Jane chuckled, holding her hand up for him to take. He bobbed down to put a hand around her waist, taking the other hand to lead her in a gentle sway. She smiled, staring down at his chest. A few people watched them.

“Hm, they’re not bad dancers,” one person muttered to the other.

“Yeah. Pretty average. I don’t think they’re part of the show though."

\---

They lied on the bonnet of the car, watching the stars. Jane sniffed softly.

“Are you cold? You can have my coat if you want,” Mike offered, sitting up.

“I want to see them.”

He froze. “What?”

“…I want to see the stars again. That’s all that’s missing right now. I have the soft warm evening breeze, I have someone next to me, I can hear the crickets… but I can’t see the stars.”

“Oh.”

Jane quietly sobbed.

“… Want to go somewhere else?”

“… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin this.”

“Don’t… don’t be sorry. It’s ok… come on… Let’s… let’s do something more textile…?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… Why don’t we go listen to music…?”

“No… No… I’m sorry… I should… just go home.”

“Would you like to stay at my place?”

“… Maybe next time, Mike. I just… really want to go home.”

“Oh… Ok.”

Mike gently helped her off the bonnet, holding her close for a moment before helping her into the car.


	15. Average Kiss

_Hi Jane, I just thought I’d check in. I know you want to see all the stars in the sky, but they don’t compare to the ones in your eyes._

Nope, too sappy.

_Hey Jane, are you ok? Haven’t heard from you. I miss you._

Was that too clingy?

_Hey. You busy?_

But that just made him seem like he didn’t care.

Three quick knocks at the door. Mike sat his phone down to open it.

“Jane? How’d you get here?”

“I walked.”

“All that way?! Come inside!” He stood to the side, holding his hand out to help her in. She took it, pulling him close to her. She buried her face in his chest.

“Jane?”

“I’m sorry…”

“What for?”

“I pushed you away. That wasn’t fair. So now I’m pulling you in.”

Mike chuckled, closing the door and holding her tight.

“It’s alright. I understand.”

“… Do you?”

“Not what you’re feeling, but why you’re feeling it.”

“Oh… Are you… Busy today?”

“Well, my job got blown to rubble yesterday so… no. I’m not.”

“Where did you work?”

“At the Subway… where we met?”

“… But the subway’s just being built.”

Mike sighed.

\---

Six months. Did people celebrate six months? They rented a movie and shared some chocolates for their one month. Mike had gotten Jane some weird fuzzy doll thing she liked the texture of. But six months was… different. Not as big as a year. But bigger than a month. Mike sighed, turning his head in Jane’s lap

“Do you want to do anything tonight?”

“Why?”

“We’ve been dating six months. Wasn’t sure if it was worth celebrating.”

“Well, we celebrated one month.”

“Yeah, but like… Do you wanna do anything tonight?”

“… Office Marathon?”

“… See, this is why you’re perfect.”

\---

Jane laid on Mike’s chest, listen to him softly breathe as the credits rolled. The soft rumble as he breathed in told her he had dozed off again. She smiled, gently stroking his face to find his lips. They quivered into a peck against her thumb by instinct. She chuckled, gently bringing her lips to meet his. Mike gently held her around the waist. An unusually warm feeling shot through Jane, causing her to jump. Mike drowsily opened his eyes.

“Everything ok Ja-”

“I… I can see.”

 


	16. Average Stars

Mike sat up quickly.

“What do you mean you can see?!”

“I can… I mean not like I did before, but… I can see… shapes… and… I guess… feel the colours?!” She got up and looked around.

“S-since when?!”

“Since just now! Is… is this permanent or… or just temporary? Like, a reality distortion?”

“Oh god… I don’t know,” Mike said, “I… I’ve been trying so hard to stop them.”

“M-maybe when I kissed you?” she said, turning to him. Mike watched as her face relaxed.

“Jane?”

She stared, blinking softly.

“…Jane?”

“You… have… a really… nice jawline.” Her voice was a soft sing-song, as if in a trance.

Mike lowered his head, sighing softly. “Thanks, Jane.”

Damn it. The only person he could ever be in the same room as without going blank, and he’d ruined it. He felt her sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“… Why… do I feel… so calm suddenly?”

“People tend to faze out when they see my face… so…”

“Oh… it’s… not a bad feeling. I just… feel really…” she sighed to finish her sentence. Mike sighed softly, making a small sniff. He put his arm around her.

“…Why are you sad, Mike?” her voice slowly returned to normal.

“… I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to forget me.”

“… I haven’t forgotten you yet.”

“I don’t want you to forget me at all… I love you.”

Oh shit, was that too soon? They hadn’t said that yet. This was the _worst_ time to say that, good going Mike, you absolute idi-

“I love you, too.” Jane moved against his shoulder. “I can look at your cheek fine. And your hair…”

She gently moved around, looking at different parts of him. Her face relaxed again when she looked into his eyes. “I… can’t see your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“They… they’re just smooth… I can’t see your pupils. Your eyes just feel… empty… it’s… comforting. And scary… Somehow at the…same time.”

Mike closed his eyes. He felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I wonder what the stars look like now?”

\---

Night couldn’t come early enough. Jane fidgeted in her seat as Mike drove. He pulled up to their spot on the lookout hill. He looked out to the rubble of his old work, before helping Jane up onto the back of the car. She lied down, fiddling with her shirt. Mike put his arm under her head. She kept her eyes closed, breath shaky.

“… Ready?” he asked. She shook her head.

“T-they’re so far away… what if I can’t see them?”

“… You’ll never know if you don’t open your eyes.”

She sighed, slowly opening one eye. She quickly blinked the second one open, staring with awe.

“It… it’s so… beautiful…” tears came to her eyes as she curled into Mike, “It’s better than I remember… there’s so many more… colours, and… and so much… more…”

Mike smiled, watching the abyss. “How much can you see?”

“I can… I can see… stars… and… and p-planets?”

“Can you see the life on the planets?”

“…No… but I can feel it. I can… I can feel the _life on other planets_ Mike!”

“… It’s comforting, isn’t it? To know that so far away, there could be another person living a life just like you… doing the exact same thing you are, right now. Maybe they can’t see you but… they’re there.”

“…Is that… how you dealt with being alone? When no one would remember you?”

“Yeah.”

Jane shuffled closer, gently holding his hand around her. Mike put a hand behind his head, smiling gently at the cosmos.


	17. Average Drive

Mike quietly typed at his computer. He hummed softly to himself as Jane cut up an apple in the kitchen.

“I love not having to risk cutting my fingers off…”

“… Is that why you insist on cutting up anything before you eat it?”

“Yes, it is. Shut up.”

“… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Mike smiled wide. It was probably going to get annoying for her soon, but Mike just loved being able to say it and to hear someone say it back. Jane bought over the apple slices, leaning against his arm.

“… I wish I could read.”

“Kiss me, you might be able to~”

“Let’s see~” she giggled, gently pecking him. Mike smiled, putting his arm around her as she leaned back into his arm.

“Any luck?”

“Nope, you’re just going to have to tell me what you’re doing.”

“Checking my credit. It’s… not _bad_ but…”

“Why are you checking it?”

“Well, you know Pete’s Pizza?”

“The place perfect for drunks, hangovers and students who can’t afford Domino’s?”

“Yeah, well… it’s for sale. I’ve always wanted to own my own business. Pet sitting went under… but you seem to like my cooking.”

“I think that’s a great idea!”

“Yeah? Might be hard to afford it, but… my student loans are mostly paid off…”

“Do it! You’re good at food, Mike! Use it!”

“Well, don’t get too carried away. I still need to apply for a loan…”

“Make sure you actually apply. Do it today!”

“… I will.”

There were two short beeps outside. Jane sighed, finishing her apples.

“That will be my mum. Do you mind walking me out?”

“Yeah… does she know? About…?”

“My vision? No… She kind of… needs to baby me. I don’t think she’s ready to accept that I won’t need her as much so… I haven’t told her.”

“… About… us dating?”

“Oh… Uh, I have mentioned it but… She’s not sure herself.”

“Oh… ok.”

“… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Mike gently took her arm and walked her out to the car, helping her in.

“Nice to see you, Mrs Doe!” he said. No response. He smiled, gently shutting the door. As he went back inside, she snapped back to reality.

“… I don’t know why you like that boy, Jane.”

“…He’s nice, ma.”

“Right… he better be. He hasn’t got much in the way of looks.”

“Ma!”

“I’m just saying!”

\---

Jane hummed softly as traffic moved slowly.

“Random breath tests, at this time of day? I’ll tell you what, this town is losing its way.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“I feel bad for the officers. Such a hot day to be wearing suits and ties.”


	18. Average Heartbreak

Mike looked at the chain of unread messages. Jane hadn’t spoken to him in nearly three weeks. He checked for her Facebook again, but he couldn’t find it. Her phone number kept coming up as disconnected.

Had he done something wrong? Was she mad at him?

Mike sat up. Why wouldn’t she talk to him? Whatever it was, to just dump him like this was… well, it wasn’t fair.

Mike grabbed his keys. He felt… hurt. Everything hurt. Tears sprung to his eyes. _What did I do?_ He got in his car. He was going to talk to her, one way or another.

\---

“You have the wrong address,” Jane’s younger sister said, looking down at her phone.

“Carrie… I just want to talk to Jane. I know she’s mad at me but-”

“Like I said, dude, I don’t know who this ‘Jane’ is, but she doesn’t live here. How do you know my name?”

“We met at Jane’s remission party!”

“I sneak into parties all the time man. Doesn’t mean I know the host. Sorry.” And with that, she shut the door in his face. Mike stood there, confused. He heard Jane’s mother pull up.

“Mrs Doe? Where’s Jane?”

“Eh? Who are yo-,” She looked into his eyes. Mike closed them to try and get her talking again.

“Jane, Mrs Doe, where’s Jane?”

“Who’s Jane?”

“Your daughter!”

“My daughter’s name is Carrie. But she’s grounded so you can’t see her.”

“No, no! Your other daughter! Jane!”

“… I had a miscarriage when I was in my early 20’s. I was going to name her Jane.”

“No, I was talking to her recently!”

“This isn’t funny, boy. Can’t even look at me while you say these horrible things.”

“No, no I was! I was, I swear…”

“Get out of here, before I call the police!” with that, she huffed inside.

Mike stood there, blinking. He quietly got back in his car, slowly driving to the look out.

\---

He sat on the bonnet of his car. All of the pictures they had taken together… they weren’t on his phone. The tree where they carved their names wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t find their old text messages. There was no sign they had ever been together.

_Am I so lonely I imagined a whole person into existence?_

Mike put his phone down, looking up at the sky. Was this all a reality distortion? The loneliness slowly pushed back into his chest. Everything ached. She wasn’t real, was she? Of course not. Why would anyone as wonderful as that have any interest in him?

 

He got in his car to drive home again.  


End file.
